


princes who adore you

by Leyenn



Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Category: Stargate - All Media Types, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual BDSM relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Massage, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Polyandry, Praise Kink, Sam should hear how awesome she is more often, Secret Relationship, Threesome, Threesome – F/M/M, bdsm relationship, it's possible she has some daddy issues but Jack is here for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: Aftercare is for life, not just for Christmas. Sam gets some special treatment after a really long few days.Prompt: massage.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Series: Kinktober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911157
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	princes who adore you

Sam honestly can't remember the last time she was this shattered and this wired at the same time. There's definitely been times - after fixing the scout ship on Ravanna for forty hours straight, comes to mind – but getting her mind to focus enough to think about it is too much effort when she can't even get off the bed.

Janet's left her a tray and orders that it needs to disappear over the next hour, but the thought of eating it makes her stomach churn. There's too much adrenaline going through her system right now for commissary food, and she aches too much to stumble over to the table anyway.

Staring at the ceiling is giving her a headache. She had the lights off until Janet came by, not that it helped, and now they feel too harsh even on closed eyelids but getting up to reach the switch is as out of the question as getting to the table –

There's a knock on the door: tap tap, pause, tap, pause, tap. _J._ A longer silence; tap, pause, tap tap. _D._

Even smiling is an effort, but her lips twitch regardless. "Come in," she manages to call, though even if they don't hear she knows they'll break in anyway.

Jack slips inside first. Daniel comes right behind him, flicking the lock closed. Jack swings a chair out from under the table – the one she's supposed to be sitting in, eating that nauseating tray of food – and wedges it expertly behind the door. He puts his hand on the light switch, waiting; Daniel leans over and turns on the bedside lamp, and only then does Jack flick the overheads off.

The room plunges into softer, warmer light that makes her sigh with relief. Without a word, Daniel sits down on the bed beside her and unloads his pockets onto the nightstand: a packet of Reese's cups and a bar of plain Hershey's, a strip of ibuprofen, an opened bottle of massage oil and black eye mask he's obviously picked up from her house. Jack puts a bottle of Evian on the nightstand behind him, already uncapped, and sticks a straw into it.

She's so tired and relieved she almost cries. This isn't professional care like Hammond ordering her to her quarters, or even sincere friendly concern like Janet and the well-meaning tray on the table. These are her partners, the men who love her, and this is pure aftercare, as surely as if it's Jack's skilled domination that's just pushed her past her limits and not a days-long emergency that nearly blew up the gate, the mountain and the planet in quick succession.

Daniel starts unlacing his boots as Jack rounds to the other side of the bed. "How you doing there, Carter?" 

"Oh, peachy," she says, laden with all the sarcasm she's learned from him since the day they met. 

Daniel rolls his eyes, amused. He tucks a foot up onto the bed. "How long have you actually been awake?"

"I forget," she admits honestly, groaning when she tries to move toward him. "What day is it?"

"Sunday." Jack is barefoot now, too, and awkwardly fitting himself into the space between her head and the headboard. 

"Fifty… sixty hours?" She frowns vaguely. "Sixty-five. Maybe."

Neither of them give her the admonishing look she got from Janet, or the worry from the General. It's just acceptance, understanding, pride, even in Jack's audible wince. That and a hint of sympathetic pain because they both know what it's like, when there's no choice but to push through the wall that should have taken you down like a hammer to the head, if the fate of the world weren't at stake. 

"Gone way past exhaustion, then," Jack says, knowing enough not to actually ask it. "We figured."

"I can't remember what exhausted feels like," she admits. Her throat even hurts. "I tried to sleep, but…"

"Yeah, we figured that too." Jack sits forward, leaning over to brush her hair back with his fingertips. "So you're gonna let us help now, okay?"

She's too tired even to nod. His fingers feel wonderful, just that light touch at her temples. "Mmm. Okay."

"Okay." Daniel leans over her and kisses her gently. His arm slides under her shoulders, bracing to take her weight. "Need you to sit up a little, can you do that?" 

"Mm." Her muscles feel like lead, and it's gotten worse since she's been lying here. "Not a chance. Sorry."

"No problem," Jack says, not bothered at all. "You just relax," and it might be Jack saying it, but it's Daniel who lifts her with a gentle "shh, sorry," when she groans at the stiffness in her back. Jack's hands reach her hips and tug her back toward him, while Sam just relaxes as best she can, grits her teeth and closes her eyes and lets them manhandle her between them. They're as gentle as if it's after a scene, too, settling her carefully into the cradle of Jack's body, his arms around her waist and a knee raised either side of hers.

She aches even more when they're done, but oh, if she has to feel this done in, this is a much better position to do it in. 

"Good girl," Jack murmurs in her ear. It's that private, loving tone that never fails to makes her melt inside. "Relax, I've got you." He so rarely lets himself sound like this when they're on-base, but it's so welcome right now. Jack always knows what she needs. "You did great, you know." He kisses the soft spot right behind her ear. "I mean, we've still got a mountain on top of us, for one."

"Feels like it's on top of me," she mumbles, and Daniel chuckles. He grabs the water first, turning the straw for her.

"Drink. Just a sip, I know you don't feel like it, but for me?" 

Her stomach still isn't convinced of taking anything, but she knows better than to resist that gentle coaxing. Even a small sip is a shock to her system – but a good one, cool and refreshing, and she's suddenly trying to remember whether she's drunk anything other than lukewarm coffee for the last three days…

"No thinking," Jack interrupts her mind before she can spiral off again, kissing her shoulder. 

"Harder than it sounds." She takes another sip, a little longer, buoyed up by the way Daniel smiles at her. "Thank you," she murmurs, after another few mouthfuls, and Jack starts to stroke her sides as Daniel grabs the ibuprofen and pops out two pills. 

"Think you can take these?"

"I'll try." It's about all she can promise, but it's better than she could have given before they came in. 

Jack takes her hand, quietly supportive, and Daniel feeds her the painkillers with careful fingers before putting the straw back to her lips.

She can't count how often she's thought how lucky she is, to have them. Even before they were lovers, from the first day they were a team – but it's the moments like this, so simple, that make her feel it so intensely her heart can hardly take it. Jack is a warm, strong support holding her up, Daniel quiet and patient without pushing, and she can actually feel something that might be relaxation creeping over her.

She takes a last sip and drops her head back against Jack's shoulder, closing her eyes again. "Mmm, have I told you guys I love you, lately?"

"We haven't really seen you for three days," Jack reminds her playfully. 

She'd laugh if she had the energy. "Well, I do." She reaches out with her free hand, smiling at Daniel's touch without opening her eyes. "I love you. I really, really love you." She sounds a little drunk, to her own ears. Jack smirks, she feels it against her neck. 

Daniel strokes the back of her hand, and she thinks she hears him put the water down, feels him lift her hand to his lips. "We love you too." He whispers it like the secret it is, and warmth washes over her. 

Jack is still stroking his hands lightly up and down her sides. His voice is the coaxing one now. "Fraiser wanted you to eat something, huh?"

"Yeah." She makes a face, blinking her eyes open again to see Daniel's knowing expression, looking at Jack over her shoulder. Jack jerks his chin in the direction of the table.

"She bring anything you can stomach?"

"Not really." Even the thought of jello is a little much. "She's coming back to check up, but I feel sick just thinking about it."

"We'll handle it," Jack assures her, kissing her hair. "Daniel can flutter those eyelashes, even the doc isn't immune to that."

She manages to find the reserves to laugh, tiredly. Daniel rolls his eyes mock-seriously. 

"When did you last eat? Hey," his palm comes to her cheek, calming, when her stomach rolls at the memory of grabbing a sandwich and a power bar sometime yesterday. "It's okay, take a few deep breaths. We're not going to make you, and _yes_ ," he smirks up at Jack, "I'll talk to Janet."

It strikes her that she's holding on tighter to his hand, but she does manage to breathe for him, slower, and it does seem to settle the nausea at least a little. 

"Would you try some chocolate instead? See if we can get your blood sugar up?" Daniel gives her a slightly hopeful look. "Just try, for us?"

She feels queasy, but for them, she'll try, knowing they just want to look after her and keep her safe. "Okay."

Daniel smiles and tips her chin with his thumb, kisses her softly on the lips. "Thank you," he murmurs, and she doesn't have another laugh in her, but she huffs a quiet sound of amusement anyway.

"You'll be sorry if my stomach wins the debate."

They both laugh for her, Jack's a deep rumble against her back. Daniel opens the candy bar and breaks off not even half a square, touching it lightly to her lips.

Hershey's isn't her favorite; as candy goes, it's just sweet and pretty bland. Which is, of course, probably why that's what they brought for her. Janet filled her tray with everything that might usually tempt Sam's traitorous stomach, and she appreciates the sweetness of that gesture, but Janet doesn't know how that's all just too much right now. Bland chocolate is a little more bearable, and Daniel feeds her patiently and in small enough bites that she manages almost three squares before her stomach starts to rebel more insistently.

She pushes his hand away, just a little, the next bite. Daniel smiles, shrugs and pops it into his own mouth.

"Good girl," he says, with another light kiss as a reward. Sam smiles into it, tired but content at the sound of those words in Daniel's voice. It's not often he takes a more dominant role with her at all, and that pleased purr is all the sweeter to hear because of it.

"So good," Jack agrees, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear with one finger. "Painkillers kicking in yet?"

"My head feels about the right size," she says, realising it's true, and Jack chuckles. 

"A good start." He kisses her shoulder again. "Think you can lie down again, if we help?"

Well, her back doesn't feel like it's entirely locked up any more, at least. "Stand up, no. Lie down… sounds nice."

"Good." Jack nudges his fingers under the hem of her shirt. "Lift up, let me get this off."

"You guys are gonna have to do aaaallll the work," she teases, aiming for suggestive and not sure she gets there. She lifts her arms as far as she can for him to tug her shirt off over her head, as Daniel's hands work on opening her belt. Jack snorts a laugh.

"That's the plan." She hisses a wince at having to rotate her shoulders. Jack kisses her hair, tossing her shirt onto the floor. 

Daniel tugs her pants down, Jack helping him lift her hips; Jack unhooks her bra, slides the straps down her arms. Their hands are as tender on her bare skin as if they're in their shared king under Minnesota sunshine instead of here, on her military-housing bed under the mountain; tender and efficient, until she's stretched out on her stomach with the bedclothes up to her waist, her cheek resting on her forearm and Daniel's pouring massage oil into Jack's palm. 

The sage-scent of arnica is mild but soothing all on its own, along with the sound of Jack rubbing his hands together somewhere behind her. Daniel settles at the head of the bed beside her elbow, and she lets her eyes fall closed again at his fingers in her hair.

"That's it," Daniel murmurs. "Just relax, let us take care of you." Familiar satin slides down over her forehead to settle over her eyes, Daniel's fingers delicately adjusting the mask to fit perfectly until there's complete, blissful darkness and even the light pressure of the band around the back of her head is comforting. "Is that okay?"

"Mmm." She can feel herself sinking a little deeper into the bed, into the warmth and comfort of being cared for like this. Even Jack straddling her hips, in what feels like only his boxers, does nothing but push her gently down into that feeling. It's not exactly like hitting her headspace, but it's something close and getting closer when Jack's warm, oiled hands sweep up her back for the first time.

Daniel keeps stroking her hair as Jack works: in wide, slow movements, mirrored on either side of her spine. Light at first, just working the oil up her back, gliding across her shoulders, feather-light down her sides and smoothly back up. Half a dozen strokes like that is all it takes until Sam hums quietly and gets an echo in Daniel's soft, pleased reply.

"That's good, huh?"

"Mmmm." Her skin feels sensitive everywhere Jack's touching, and Daniel's fingers are so delicate in her hair it's making her scalp tingle. "Really good…"

"Sweet," Jack says happily, and on the next sweep out over her shoulders his mouth presses gently to the back of her neck. "Love you like this for me," he whispers, and Sam actually feels something of the tightness in her chest give way. 

"Jack…"

"I'll shut up, if you want," he murmurs; checking in, an offer of apology if he's got it wrong, and she smiles into her forearm.

"Mm, no, don't." That possessive tone is almost as soothing as his hands on her. "Please," she adds, more of a happy moan than an actual word as his hands switch to small, gentle circles, fingers and thumbs working just a little harder into her aching muscles. She could probably use a good, deep tissue working over after the last few days, but not right now and that's not what he's doing – this is just hard enough to bring her down off the tension high she's been stuck in since the crisis ended, and he's doing it wonderfully. 

"That's our girl." Another gentle kiss, and another, to each side of her spine, just below her neck. "All ours right now, aren't you, Sam?"

Oh, she loves him. He's perfect at this. "Mmm, yessir…"

"Just gonna relax for me, and for Daniel?"

"Yessir." His fingers are working outward from her spine again, a little lower now, those same hypnotic little circles. 

"Good girl," and Jack places another kiss, and another, where his fingers have just been. "You saved the goddamn world all over again, Sam," he murmurs, and even for Jack the words are bursting with love and pride that washes over her like a warm, heavy wave. "Never gonna get old, I promise. Never gonna forget how incredible you are. You're a wonder of the modern world," and Daniel's soft laugh makes her smile. "And now you're all ours, right here, all just for us to take care of."

"Yessir." She's not even thinking about it, it just trips off her tongue, utterly true. "All yours." 

Daniel kisses her temple just above the mask, still running his fingers through her hair. "We love you so much," he whispers, and a happy sigh slips out of her, as much a reflex as the sleepy words coming out of her mouth.

"Mm, love you," she murmurs back, though she's not sure it sounds even close to as clear as it does in her head. She also knows that doesn't really matter, when they can both feel her reactions to them. "Thank you," she tries to say, but it comes out a mumble that gets a soft chuckle from above her.

"Always." Jack kisses her neck again, his hands firm now and working all the way down her back, carefully close but not straying into the hollow of her spine. 

"Whatever you need," Daniel adds, just as soothing and sincere. There's a smile in his voice. "I think you're getting a little sleepy there, hmm?"

"Mmm." She actually is, under Jack's expert hands. The adrenaline buzz in her head is down to just an ache to match the rest of her; her body feels less like one solid knot and more just pleasantly heavy and worn out, as if she's just had a really good workout or some really good sex.

"Do you want us to stay?" Daniel starts toying very lightly with the ends of her hair. "If we stay, if we hold you, will you sleep?"

"Won't fit," she mumbles, though she wants nothing else except that. Jack chuckles above her, digging into the line of her shoulders just enough to draw out another pleased sigh.

"Are you questioning our creativity at getting you into bed, Sam?"

She laughs, quiet but it comes much easier now. "No, sir."

"Good." Jack rubs one hand slowly, slowly up her spine. For a moment his fingers and Daniel's fit perfectly together on her skin, two strong hands on the back of her neck, and Sam melts entirely with a soft, dreamy sigh. She could sleep happily even just like that, knowing they're both there, knowing they have her safe and she doesn't have to do anything but what they tell her to. 

"All done," Jack says, with the lightest squeeze to the back of her neck, just enough pressure to feel good. "Time to sleep now, Sam."

"Yessir," she murmurs. "C'mere?"

Daniel's laugh is warm and amused. "Go on, Jack. I'll squeeze in after," but he keeps on stroking her hair while Jack shifts around on top of her, tugs the sheets up to her shoulders and slides down onto the bed, a long weight bowing the mattress all along her side. 

"My good girl," he whispers, drawing her back against the strong heat of his chest. She feels liquid, drowsy, and so warm. "I'm so proud of you, Sam. Always so damn proud of you."

He means it, and it's so sweet to hear every time he says something like that when they're in bed, when she's done everything he wants of her, but to hear it now is something new – tangles everything in her life together because she's too tired and relaxed to keep it apart in her head. It's not just Jack saying those words, it's Colonel Jack O'Neill, it's the man who's her CO and teammate and friend and lover, all of it, and he's proud of _all_ of her.

The knock at the door would startle her, but she's too close to sleep and Jack doesn't even twitch, just stays calm and warm wrapped around her. Daniel's hand leaves her hair, but she feels a kiss in its place as he slides to his feet. 

"I got it," he murmurs, and maybe Sam should worry, that there's someone at her door on base when she's mostly naked in bed with her CO and Daniel's going barefoot to answer it, but she doesn't. Right now she's too tired to worry about even that, not when they've got her like this. She's averted the end of the world and now she's safe, she's theirs, they'll take care of her, and that's all that matters.

A moment later there's the sound of the door opening. Daniel's voice, a quiet murmur, words she's too tired to make out. The quiet rattle of a tray; Daniel's voice again. The door closing, the click of the lock and Daniel's shuffled footsteps.

"Told ya," Jack chuckles, as Daniel somehow fits himself into the bed by curling up lower down, draping an arm over their hips and nuzzling his face into her belly. "No resisting those baby blues."

She's too tired and comfortable even to laugh. She just threads her fingers into Daniel's hair and lets herself fall into sleep, held quiet and safe between them.

  


* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Two Princes_ by Spin Doctors.
> 
> _One, two, princes kneel before you  
>  That's what I said, now  
> Princes, princes who adore you_


End file.
